Commande OS
by Flowa-Ya
Summary: Vous rêvez d'un couple en particulier ? Venez faire la commande d'un One Shot sur ce dernier. Ou tout simplement en lire.


**Commande OS.**

* * *

 **Résumé :** Vous rêvez d'un couple en particulier ? Venez faire la commande d'un One Shot sur ce dernier.

* * *

Bonjour ou bonsoir.^^'

Bon, je pense que je devrais m'expliquer auprès des fans de :

-FaceNote sur Death note.  
-Ne meurs pas sur Kuroko's Basket.  
-King's Game sur Kuroko's Basket.

Je sais que j'ai promis de corriger Ne meurs pas. Mais, en mauvaise auteure que je suis, j'ai la maladie de l'envie d'écrire un truc hors sujet.  
Pour King's Game, ce n'est pas la même raison, mais surtout car, j'ai un soucis pour l'instant avec le chapitre. En gros, j'écris de la merde. Maintenant, c'est dit. Donc, en attendant que j'écrive un truc "correct". Je vous propose de vous acheter, et de me trouver de nouveaux clients xD. Avec des OS (One shot, en gros, une histoire qui dure un seul chapitre.)  
Pour FaceNote, c'est en cours d'écriture, mais j'attends d'avoir de bonnes vannes en tête. Donc, pas de panique.

Maintenant que les excuses sont faites, je vous encourage (oh, la gratteuse...) à jeter un coup d'œil à King's Game et FaceNote, mais pas à Ne meurs pas... Car là, c'est un carnage. Oui, je suis très réaliste...

Bon, il faudrait passer au sujet qui vous intéresse les OS ! Beh, ouais, même à l'écrit, je peux pas m'empêcher de parler. Je me fais aussi de la peine.

Donc, vous pouvez me proposer les couples que vous voulez. Par pitié, essayez d'en prendre des peu communs. Si c'est pour un AoKi ou un AoKaga... Je pense, qu'il y en a déjà assez. Surtout que je ne supporte pas le couple de Kise et Aomine. Désolée, je n'arrive pas à le digérer. xD Vous pouvez me frapper...

Donc, il me suffit des informations suivantes :

 **Couple(s) :**  
 **Thème(s) :**  
 **Fin :**  
 **Ce que vous ne voulez pas :**

Comme je suis généreuse, j'ai mis les informations en gras, car je sais qu'il y a des flemmards qui ne prendront pas la peine de lire au dessus.

Bon, j'explique un peu car je suis gentille. Et que je veux pas me retrouver avec des trucs zoophiles. Ayez pitié. On ne mettra pas quelqu'un avec Nigoo... Je suis prévoyante.

 _Couple :_

En gros, vous pouvez mettre qui vous voulez avec une, deux, trois, dix personnes. Je suis très très large. Surtout si je suis motivée.

Par exemple : GM x Kuroko. Aomine x Kuroko x Akashi. Hanamiya x Kuroko. Imayoshi x Kuroko. Kazuya x Kuroko. Teppei x Hyuga et Izuki x Riko. (Aomine) x Kuroko x Kise.

En parenthèse, c'est un amour à sens unique faudra juste me préciser le sens si vous ne voulez pas que ça parte en steak xD.

Bref, vous avez compris le genre. Par contre, comme je l'ai dis, respectons les animaux.

 _Thème :_

Donc, comme thème, je veux parler, de trucs comme par exemple : Viol, violence, romance, amitié, adultère, réconfort, défaite, victoire, rencontre, cours... etc.

Mettez ce que vous voulez. Pour que je puisse un peu cibler quelle ambiance, il faut que je mette.

Vous pouvez même mettre "Abricot".

Il faudra aussi me préciser si vous voulez un truc tout mignon ou plus psychologique. En précisant que je sais faire les deux, même si l'on ne dirait pas...

 _Fin :_

C'est simple.

Soit Happy End. Soit Bad End.

Bonne et joyeuse. Mauvaise et triste. A vous de faire votre choix. Par contre, il se peut que si vous ne pouvez pas vous décider, je décide pour vous xD. Ou que je fasse deux fins. Surtout la seconde proposition si je n'ai pas la flemme, je pense.

 _Ce que vous ne voulez pas :_

Je ne peux pas être plus explicite. Pour mieux comprendre, par exemple, si vous voulez ne pas voir un personne, vous le noter. Si vous ne voulez pas voir, un flash back, vous le notez. Pas de lemon, la même.

Voilà.

Donc, j'attends avec joie vos avis. Et n'oubliez pas de vous créer un compte si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Car, je pourrai vous poser des questions, pour répondre à vos attentes. Et n'oubliez pas de faire des couples insolites.

Il est possible que je ne fasse pas certains OS car je ne serais pas inspirée...

Comment vous saurez quand il sera sortit ? Tout sera noté dans le second chapitre. Où j'écrirai tout les résumés des OS. Avec les couples et les critères demandés. Par contre, ils ne sortirons pas sur "cet fiction". Pourquoi ? Car après, vous galèrerez pour retrouvez votre OS...

Bizouz.

J'attends vos reviews ! Et follows. Il vaudrait mieux être au courant de quand il sort.

Petit détail. Je ne suis pas dérangée, de faire plusieurs fois un même couple. Sauf l'AoKi, pas ce couple. Je ne l'aime pas.

Chiiya San.


End file.
